


The Nikole Elizabeth Mumford life of a lover of markiplier and jacksepticeye

by Raven_Moon_shadow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Moon_shadow/pseuds/Raven_Moon_shadow
Summary: This is about a girl that met jacksepticeye and markiplierAlso I made this story off the top of my mind ok and no stealing my story





	The Nikole Elizabeth Mumford life of a lover of markiplier and jacksepticeye

The rain was poring over the town of Chemult Oregon as the 14 year old girl walks out to the bus stop near by her house. The bus pulled up and the girl got on. The ride to school was slow as she read some fanfics about spiderpool ( it's a real thing ) a boy sat next to her near the age of 10 saying her favorite YouTuber's intros  
Nikole pov  
I never should have showed you that adien I said  meh I don't care niky he saidYou know I could be your ass little bro I said teasingly  
Yea right big sis he said as he lightly punched my arm


End file.
